Saving Regina
by starbulletz
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh** Emma is a school teacher and when Henry tells her that his mom is in an abusive relationship, Emma decides to help her get out of it. Rated M for later chapters. Swan Queen in later chapters. No magic or anything. Original prompt credit to ReginaVincit
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Mary Margaret Blanchard shook with laughter as she recounted the story of her husband, David and the time he tried to cook dinner for her and ended up nearly setting the house on fire.

Emma Swan, her co-worker at Storybrooke Middle School and best friend sat opposite her, face in hands as she ruptured in laughter at the story. "Wait, wait, wait," She chuckled as she brought herself back, "So you just walked in and he was just standing there, staring at the fire?!"

MM erupted in new giggles, "Yes! He didn't start panicking until I yelled 'David! There's a fire!' and you wanna know what his response was?!" Emma motioned her to go on. "He just shrugged and said 'I know, I'm not blind' as if this fire wasn't a big deal! Ugh! The fireman came shortly after and put it out, we ended up ordering pizza instead."

Emma wiped tears from her eyes. "Well, so much for men being heroes." She smirked as MM nodded her head before taking a drink of her coffee. Emma mimicked her, drinking her hot chocolate with cinnamon, and sat back in her seat, eyeing her classroom. She taught creative writing and art ¾ so her walls were adorned with beautiful artwork and stories from many of the students in her classes. She glanced at the lesson plan sitting on her desk and stood up, grabbing an expo marker.

"So unm…" Emma heard MM start from behind her. She stepped up to the whiteboard and began writing today's assignment. "So how's the White's kid doing?" Emma paused, considering the question. Henry White, the son of a new doctor and business woman, had been enrolled in Emma's creative writing class and MM 7th grade English class. He is very reclusive and has ignored all attempts of communication between people. Emma and MM took an immediate interest in the boy, trying to help him adjust to the new school. Most attempts have been futile.

"Henry… Brilliant kid, you should read some of his writings but he's still as reclusive as ever." Emma turned and faced MM, leaning on her whiteboard. "I understand though, I mean adjusting to a new school, especially in the middle of the year is hard, and at his age, well, its hell but I do think he needs to socialize a bit more, couldn't hurt him." Emma shrugged and turned back around, resuming writing out the assignment.

"I guess he does need a friend. Maybe we could do like a secret set up for him, you know, maybe pair him up with one of the nicer kids on a project or something."

Emma was about to say that's stupid before considering it a moment. "You know what, that actually might not be such a bad idea." She pointed at the clock. "Third period is about to start."

"Oh, gotta go!" Said MM as she raced out of the classroom, into the hallway. Emma popped the cap back onto her marker as the bell rang. Kid's filed in one by one, sitting in their respective seats. Emma glanced around the room, picking out who would be a suitable work partner for Henry. She decided on John Darling, a very nice young boy. He was an 8th grader but Henry also needed someone older to look out for him as well. Emma made a mental note to go over it with MM at lunch.

"Mooorning class!" Emma sang as she walked over to her desk, pulling out role sheet.

"Morning Miss Swan.." came the jumbled reply back.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that! Now, good moooooooooorning class!"

"Good morning Miss Swan!"

"That's better!" Said Emma before calling out names. When she finished she directed everyone's attention to the board. "So kids, for your assignment today, I want you to come up with the most fantastic fantasy land or dream land or just simply an alternate world for you to be in. It can be anything and it can have anything!" Emma smiled before setting her eyes on a snickering bunch in the back of the class. She could faintly hear the words pen island, Emma's eyes narrowed. "And nothing inappropriate, August…" The giggling bunch halted, glaring at Emma.

"Miss Swan," August wined. "I didn't say anything!"

"Remember my super power, August? I can tell when you're lying to me and you shouldn't lie anyways." Emma grabbed a stack of papers next to her desk and handed them out. Clapping her hands together she said, "Now how about we brainstorm. Who wants to tell me one thing they would want to have in their alternate world and why?" A few hands shot up. Emma picked a little brown haired girl sitting in the second row. "Grace, what would you want?"

Grace's green eyes widened as she said, "I would want to have the Mad Hatter in mine! He's such a funny and great character in Alice in Wonderland, my favorite book, and he'd be a great person to have as a friend!"

Emma smiled at Grace. "Indeed, he would be. Anyone else want to share?" More hands shot up this time. Emma picked a frizzy, brown haired girl sitting in the middle. "Gretel, what would have?"

Gretel smiled. "Well I would personally love to be in the land of milk and cookies. Everything would be just so delicious and scrumptious! Plus I would make it so that you can eat however much you want and not get a tummy ache!" The class stirred at the mention of food, next period would be lunch so they were all beginning to get hungry.

"Jeez, Gretel, now I'm STARVING!" Said August, who sat 4 seats behind her. Gretel stuck out her tongue.

"That would be quite amazing, Gretel, and class quiet down! You'll get your lunch at the end of the period. Now one more person and then I'll let you work." Many hands shot up in the air, all eager to be picked. Emma's eyes drifted from person to person, finally settling on a certain brown haired boy, staring out the window. He had hardly been engrossed in the class discussion at all, Emma took her chance. "Henry, what would you have in your alternate universe?" The class seemed to go quiet. They never really noticed the new kid, even on his first day when Emma introduced him to the class, he seemed to fade away to the background, but now, all eyes were on him. Henry blinked and not turning away from the outside he mumbled an incoherent word. "I'm sorry what Henry? Speak up." Emma said, moving closer to hear him speak.

Henry sighed, turning his head and locking his hazel eyes onto Emma's green ones. "Magic." Emma lifted her eyebrows. She waited for him to go on and when he didn't she simply asked why. Henry shrugged. "Things would be a lot easier, I guess. You know, if something was broken, you could fix it. If you need something, you could have it. You could just snap your fingers and you would have control over anything you desire." Emma considered Henry's words, almost staring at him incredulously. She gave him a warm smile before he turned back to the window, staring out it again.

Emma realized all the kids were staring back at her. She looked at the sea of faces. "Well stop staring at me, and get to work! One page or more by the end of the period! Let's go!" Emma punched a button on her speakers as music played throughout the classroom. Soon everyone was quickly writing, a few were talking but Emma could only hope they were talking about the assignment. She glanced at Henry, his pen frantically writing words down on paper. He was done before most and just continued to stare out the window.

"Papers!" Emma called out as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kid's came up and dropped their assignments into a tin basket Emma had waiting on her desk. They all filed out, eager to get to lunch, and Emma eyed her classroom, her gaze landing on a small boy, still staring out the window. "Don't you want lunch, Henry?" Emma asked, getting up out of her chair.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled. Emma furrowed her bow and knelt down next to Henry's desk. She studied his face.

"Henry… Is there something wrong?"

Henry knitted his hands together and stared at his thumbs. "No.." he said softly. Emma knew he was lying but she didn't want to press too much, the kid looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you sure? Is it the school?" Emma asked. When he didn't say anything she went on. "I know adjusting to a new school is tough but I promise it will get easier."

"It's not the school." Said Henry, thumbs twitching around each other.

"Is it the kids? Are they bullying you? I won't stand for bullying."

"No, they don't bully me."

"Then Henry, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on the 12-year-old shoulder. "You can tell me, I promise…" He sighed and placed his head on the desk. Emma tried again. "Is everything okay.. at.. at home, Henry?"

Henry's head bolted up as he stared at Emma, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Emma gasped, "Henry—" Tiny arms clutched around her neck, clinging to her as she felt tears drip onto her grey long-sleeved shirt. Henry sobbed into her shoulder. "Henry, it's okay, it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, it's okay, it's okay." Emma patted his back sympathetically. She barely heard the door of her classroom click open and she quickly waved her hand over behind her to signal MM to go away. The door shut again and Henry released Emma, settling back in his seat. Emma procured a tissue from her desk and wiped Henry's eyes. "I'm sorry, Henry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

He bit his lip and mumbled "'S'not your fault." He paused before taking a deep breath. "My mom.. and dad… they fight. A lot." Emma's face puckered. Her heart palpitated to the floor. "Yesterday…" Henry continued. "Yesterday, they got into a real big fight and my mom, she was trying to reason with him, over something, I can't remember what, but he got extremely upset and he…" Henry's eyes started welling up with tears again, "He-he-he p-pushed her d-down th-the st-stairs.."

"Oh Henry!" Emma said, scooping him up in her arms. She held him close to her. She didn't have any words to say to him to make him feel better so she just held him and let him cry. Tears threatened the corners of Emma's eyes but she blinked them back, she needed to be strong for Henry. Suddenly a realization came to her. She pulled Henry back. "Henry, this is serious, does your dad… hit you?" She asked cautiously.

Henry shook his head violently. "No he doesn't, he doesn't really pay attention to me. My mom says he's just stressed out a lot at the new job and doesn't have time for family." Emma heart felt like it had been sunk by an ice berg. Henry continued. "It doesn't really bother me because love my mom more than my dad and then I got scared when I started to see bruises on her legs and arms. And I know she'd always try to cover them up but they were such huge bruises and when I'd ask about them she would shrug and say she got them at the gym or from bumping into a countertop but my mom is not a clumsy person."

Emma's heart was sinking so low she could feel it burning into the floor beneath her. She knew as a teacher she couldn't let this go on but how should she stop it? Emma hugged Henry. "I can't simply let this go, Henry, I have to do something."

Henry's eyes widened. "No, please don't!" He stood up, backing away from Emma. "If you call the police, they will take me away from her! That's why she won't tell anyone!"

"Henry, I won't let that happen."

"But it won't be up to you! It'll be up to the court! And they'll take me away from her!"

"Henry!" Emma called out as he hastily made his way to the door. "Wait!" He stopped with his hand on the door knob. "I won't let them take you away from your mom, okay? Can I at least talk to your mother about this? Can she make an appointment to meet me before school tomorrow?" Henry considered it and then nodded his head. Emma halfheartedly smiled, with sad eyes. "I can't let this just simply go, your safety as well as your mothers is threatened here, I have to help."

"Thank you." Henry said before shuffling out of the doorway. Emma slowly walked back to her desk. Rubbing her temples she let out a sob. _History has a shitty way of repeating itself. _Thought Emma.

* * *

Emma went about the rest of the day, worrying over Henry. By the time the last bell had signaled she had a massive headache and was practically counting the minutes until she could go home, which she now resented the fact that teachers had to stay an extra hour after students have been released. After her last class exited the room, Emma popped two aspirin in her mouth and downed half a bottle of water. She walked up to her window, letting out a breath as she saw what Henry had been staring at the entire class period. A tree off to the side of the window was now home to two newly hatched Blue Jays. She saw the little beaks poking out from the nest as the mother reached down and fed her children. Not long after a bigger bird took its place next to the mother and Emma smiled at the happy little family.

Her attention was diverted to straggling kids as they trickled out from the front of the building. Emma's heart skipped a beat as she saw Henry, running to meet his mother. Emma noticed she was dressed in long, black slacks and a thick red turtle neck with a heavy black coat over it. Even though it was the middle of winter, today wasn't too cold to be wearing that much gear. Emma felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She vomited into the nearest trash can just as MM came into her classroom, yelling out a cry of shock as she raced to her friend, pulling back Emma's long blond curls.

"Oh my gosh! Emma, are you okay?!" Emma groaned and shot her a look as if to say do I look okay? "Right…" MM said. "What's wrong?" Emma plopped onto the ground and MM sat back on her haunches, waiting for an answer.

"Henry…" was all Emma could say before she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "His mom is being abused by his dad. And it's hurting him so much and he loves his mom so much and he's such a great kid and oh my god, his poor mother, and just the whole bunch of them are so upset and oh my god, MM what am I going to do?!" Emma babbled.

MM just sat back, staring at Emma in disbelief. She hated always being the level head in tough situations. "Well, what can you do? You have to go to the police."

Emma dropped her jaw. "I can't do that! They'll take Henry away from his mother. He'll be a foster child!" MM closed her eyes. She knew Emma had been in the foster system from birth until 18, it was clouding her judgment on the situation.

"Emma, that house is very broken. You need to do something; Henry's safety is also in danger too!"

"I know!" Emma said, wiping the tears in her eyes and looking at her best friend. "I know… I'm going to talk with his mother. Maybe we don't need to involve the police. Maybe I could convince her to get a divorce."

MM gave her a sad look. She squeezed Emma's shoulder. "I trust you'll do the right thing." Getting Emma out of her own head was a tough thing to do but MM knew that Emma needed to think about it before coming to a conclusion. The brunette pixie haired woman helped Emma up to her chair and left the room. Emma just sat and stared at papers for the next 40 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

****Trigger warning. Borderline sexual abuse and there is abusive content within this chapter** Read at own discretion. *oh and I've decided to change Leopold's occupation from doctor to businessman, so both Regina and him are business people, although i dont think ti will come up i this chapter. I am splitting the scene in two parts, sowwie bear with me. But if enough people ask, ill post the second part later today :) thanks for reading!**

* * *

MM and Emma sat in silence the next morning, each slowly sipping their drink. MM came in early, before Regina, Henry's mother, was scheduled to come in. She could see that Emma hadn't slept one wink, slightly purple bags under her eyes showed up on her paler than normal skin. Her blond hair was tied up into a messy pony tail and not even her usual bouncy curls seemed to be alive. Her eyes were glossy and were nothing but a dull green. "You gonna talk to her today?" Asked MM as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Yep.." was Emma's reply.

"And what are you going to tell her…" MM pressed.

Emma clutched her hot chocolate with cinnamon to her chest, feeling the warmth of it. She took a gulp, letting the scalding drink burn her insides. "I don't know…" she said softly.

"Emma you know you can't just demand her to get a divorce with her husband."

"MM, I know, but I can't just sit here and let everything play out the way it is. I need to do something." MM eyed her. "Look," Emma said, setting her drink down and leaning forward into MM. "If I can't convince her in one week to change any of this, I will go to the police."

MM rolled her eyes. "A whole week, Emma? If things are as bad as you say then the only time you really have is the weekend! Emma, I know you care for Henry and his mother, who may I remind you is a stranger as well, but this situation is dangerous!"

"Yeah well so is taking Henry away from his mother!" Emma sighed, taking a swig of her hot chocolate. "I don't care if she's a stranger. You're right this situation is dangerous but I'm not going to let a mother lose their child. Not like I lost mine, or my parents lost theirs, okay?" MM sighed. She tried to give Emma a sympathetic look but Emma had her hands in her face, rubbing her temples. MM grabbed her things, headed for the door.

* * *

Regina marched up to classroom 215. She was fuming at Henry for telling her that she needed to go to a meeting with his teacher and at the fact that he wouldn't tell her what for. She was about to burst through the door when she heard her son's name being mentioned from beyond it. The door was slightly ajar and Regina peered in through the crack. She saw a pastel clad, brunette short haired woman sitting in a chair facing a blond in a red leather jacket.

"I know you care for Henry and his mother, who may I remind you is a stranger as well, but this situation is dangerous!"

"Yeah well so is taking Henry away from his mother! I don't care if she's a stranger. You're right this situation is dangerous but I'm not going to let a mother lose their child. Not like I lost mine, or my parents lost theirs, okay?"

Regina gasped at what she heard. What situation are they referring to? _Oh, God, do they know about Leopold? Does Henry know?! _Regina almost turned to run when the door swung open to reveal the brunette woman, making her way out of the classroom. "Oh! Sorry!" She said, nearly bumping into the Regina. "Ah, you must be Regina White." She held out her hand which Regina didn't take. Perplexed, MM let her hand drop. "I'm Mrs. Blanchard, Henry's English teacher. Miss Swan is waiting in there for you." Regina eyed the woman as she left and slowly walked into the room.

Emma was rubbing her eyes when she heard the clicks of heels walk up to her desk. She glanced up at a wonderfully beautiful woman but Emma noticed that every inch of her was covered from head to toe; dark, black jeans, a black turtleneck, leather gloves, and the same heavy black jacket Emma had seen on her yesterday. The sight of all the clothing only made Emma's stomach lurch. Emma blinked a few times before regaining her cool and she stood up holding out her hand. "You must Regina White, I'm Emma Swan." Regina gingerly took the hand before quickly releasing it, she tried to hide the pain that flashed through her eyes but Emma caught it.

"Mills," Regina said. "Regina Mills. I don't take the name of my husband." Emma indicated for her to sit down and Regina did so, crossing one leg over the other. Emma sighed, unable to find words to what she needed to say.

"So… you're probably wondering why I have called you into here…" Said Emma slowly, trying to kick start her brain.

"I would imagine it has something to do with my son," Said Regina, masking what she had heard earlier. "I assure you, if he has done anything wrong, it is out of character. He normally is a splendid, well behaved, boy." Regina had hoped that this was about her son but from what she had heard from the conversation she knew it was not. Panic flared through her body.

Emma shook her head nervously. "No, no, Henry hasn't done anything wrong at all and yes he is splendid and well behaved." Emma sighed. "Henry has told me that…" She paused. "That, your husband…" Emma chose her next words carefully. "Does not treat you so.. well." Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"Did he now?" Regina kept her panic from rising in her voice. "And what did he tell you exactly, Miss Swan?"

Emma rubbed her temples. "He said that he hurts you. And I'm concerned for you yours and Henry's safety." Regina closed her eyes. _Why Henry? Why did you have to tell your teacher?_ "Mrs. Mills?" Said Emma. Regina glanced up, peering into Emma's eyes. She saw worry, sadness, and pity. Like Regina was some lost, abused puppy. _I am not weak._

Regina shot her a deadly glare. "I can assure you Miss Swan that there is nothing terrible going on within my life!" Regina grabbed her bag and stood up. "Please do not mettle into people's lives. You could do more hurt than good." Regina turned to storm away, angry that the one thing that made her vulnerable had been revealed to not only a stranger but her son as well. Emma couldn't help but think like mother like son. "Mrs. Mills!" Emma called, grabbing her hand.

Regina shouted in pain as she pulled her hand back rapidly, her black gloves slipping off in Emma's grip. Emma gasped in shock as she stared at the sickening bluey, purple splotches on the ivory colored hand. Regina's face fell as she stared at Emma who slowly raised her eyes to Regina. "Is it true, Regina. Is... this… actually happening to you?" Regina only closed her eyes and gave a silent nod. Emma tenderly placed the glove back on the hand with great care. "I have an obligation to go to the police, the only reason I haven't is because of Henry. He doesn't want to be separated from you. And I promised him that I wouldn't let that happen." Emma closed her eyes and reopened them. "But if this..." She indicated toward Regina's hand. "If this is what is happening, I won't have a choice. "

Regina nodded, her regal, bitchy attitude fading. "I understand Miss Swan but…" she bit her lip; Emma noticed a little scar just above her upper lip. Her eyes threatened with tears. "Things are complicated, between me and my husband. I've tried many times to leave him but I can't. It's difficult." Emma took a step toward the brunette.

"I know you'll probably say that I don't but I understand. I was in a similar situation as you, when I was 18. It was tough for me, especially since I had no one fighting for me, I was on my own, but I'll tell you this, Regina, I won't give up on you or Henry. I can help you get through this." Regina smiled, letting tears spill out from her eyes. Emma quickly scribbled down her phone number and address and handed Regina the piece of paper. "I know I barely know you but I know your son and if you're anything like him, I know you're a good person. And good people don't deserve to be treated this way, no one deserves to be treated this way. Think it over tonight and give me a call in the morning. And if you ever need to get you and Henry away for a night, my door is always open." Regina smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I came off rudely to you earlier. I'm not used to letting others see me weak. Or knowing my secrets. And for a complete stranger to show me kindness, well, it was too scary to even think about it. But thank you. I will think it over and call you in the morning." Emma smiled; Regina returned it and walked out the door and out the school building to where her Mercedes Benz was parked.

* * *

Regina was in no mood to return home any time soon. Henry was starting school in a few minutes and Regina was off today anyway. She drove to the beach and sat in the sand, staring at the rolling waves as they crashed onto the shore. Snatches of long regressed memories pierced through her head. Even after all these years, all these years of running from her mother, she could still hear her voice ring clear in her head.

_"In two days you'll be married. After that you're free to go, whenever you're with him."_

_ "Mama, I don't want to marry "the king". I don't want this life!"_

_ "You're just frightened of having all that power."_

_ "I don't want power! I want to be free!"_

Regina's tears poured from her face. Damn her mother for setting her up in an abusive relationship just because he did have power and money. Regina cried until the sun reached its peak and began to settle back down again. She composed herself and drove to pick up Henry.

* * *

"How was your day, honey?" Regina asked when Henry plopped into the car, reaching for his seat belt.

"Good." He mumbled. The click of the seat belt rang in the air as Regina started for home. "Did you talk to Miss Swan?" Henry asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

Regina let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I did, and she wants to help." Regina replaced her grip on her steering wheel. "Henry, do you really love me?"

Henry stared at his confused at the randomness of the question. "I-Yes, I do. Why would you ask me that?

Regina shrugged. "I just need to be reminded every once in a while. Regina pulled up to the mansion on Mifflin Street. She got out of the car and Henry bolted from the vehicle running up to his room and shutting the door behind him. Regina kicked off her heels at the door.

She heard the clink of glass from across the foyer. Her husband was home and he was drinking. She attempted to cross the house without making a sound but Leopold called her. "RRREGINA?! Baaabby are you hooomee?" She slowly made her way to the study. Her husband was sprawled out on the couch with some sort of dark amber concoction in his hand.

"Hi…baby.. Yes. I am home." Regina said stiffly. Fear pulsated through her body. _Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. _

"C'mere bbabby… Come lay doown with your looving hersband." Leopold was drunk off his mind, no matter if Regina wanted to or not, she had to do what he said. She tentatively walked to her husband and rigidly placed her body on top of his, nestling her head in the crook of his arm. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his hot, sticky sweat beaded onto her face. But she would not complain. "You know, I was a-thinkin that maaybe we should have serme fun toonight." Regina's face paled, her body becoming very clammy. She could take the verbal abuse and she could stand the physical abuse but she couldn't deal with the non-consensual sex. Regina searched through her brain for an excuse to avoid this night.

"I-I-I c-cant tonight… Baby. I feel sick." She rubbed her tummy, as if it would really convince him.

"Aww, but you ssaid that lasst time remember?" He rolled on top of her pinning her down. Regina was suffocating under him. The smell of alcohol filled her nostrils and the pit in her stomach grew.

He relieved the pressure off her, only to begin kissing down her neck, groaning when the turtle neck blocked his path. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, tears starting to stream down into her hairline. "L-Leopold. P-please. Get o-off of m-me." He chuckled in the base of her jaw and continued. Regina felt a rush of adrenaline as she felt hands attempt to pull of her turtleneck. She forced her eyes open before quickly saying, "I want a divorce." She abruptly kneed him in the groin, pushing him off her and ran out into the foyer, calling for Henry. He came bounding down the stairs as Regina yelled for him to get to the car. They were almost to the door when Leopold came tripping out of the study.

"You little bitch and shitty bastard, get back in here NOW!" Regina pushed Henry toward the door, searching for a piece of paper in her back pocket. She shoved the paper into the boy and the boy out the door when a fist pulled her back by her hair.

Regina screamed and yelled for Henry to go as she was dragged back into the house, the door slamming after her. Henry stared in horror at what just happened. He glanced at the piece of paper, memorizing it before he ran off to find the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting on her couch watching The Simpsons. She had just made herself fresh hot coco and was snuggling up in a warm blanket when a frantic pounding at her door startled her. She groaned as she reluctantly unfurled herself from her warm fortress and crossed her apartment, muttering curses under her breath. Ready to scold MM for coming over so late, Emma swung the door open to a shocking, winded Henry with tears streaking down his cheeks. "Whoa! Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

She knelt down next to him as he flung himself around her as he did the day before. "I need your help! My mom needs your help!" Henry sobbed into Emma's shoulder. "Leopold and her, he's hurting her! Please, Miss Swan, you have to help, you said you'd help!" Henry spewed out everything that had happened at the mansion, not even pausing to take a breath.

Emma sprang into action. She grabbed her keys off the table before turning toward Henry. Her face fell at the sight of his red eyes. "I know you don't want to involve the police but Henry, you need to call them. This is serious. Your mom could be very hurt. I want you to stay here and call the police. I'll go over and help your mom. Do you understand?" Henry nodded, fresh tears running down his eyes. He blubbered out his address and Emma bolted to her car, wheels screeching out as she raced toward the mansion.

Regina was sprawled across the foyer floor, fresh bruises forming at her knees. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME?!" Leopold shouted at his wife. "YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A LITTLE WHINY BITCH YOU CAN JUST UP AND I LEAVE ME?!"

"No, no, no, no, Leopold, please, listen to me—"Regina attempted to back pedal away from Leopold. She frantically tried to kick away from him, but he was too quick.

"I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU!" Leopold pulled Regina by her hair up to her feet. She screamed. "Oh shut up!." He snarled, his breath spewing spit drenched in alcohol. "After all the things I've done for you. I've provided a good home. Food to eat. And anything that you and that bastard, little child want in life, and you just want to up and leave me?! Well, little bitch you're not leaving me anytime soon." His hand reached up and clutched her throat.

Regina choked and sputtered, a black rings starting to close around her vision. Her fingers clawed at her neck, Leopold's hands were too strong.

She heaved as a familiar voice shouted out, "LET HER GO!" The grip around her neck suddenly loosened and Regina gasped. She fell to the floor but was caught by gentle arms which quickly placed her on the ground. Emma stood over Regina's body, guarding it. In a rush of adrenaline, she had thrown the intoxicated man back, the unexpected force and his drunkenness making it easy to fling him against the wall.

He wavered but upon regaining his balance his anger flared at the blond. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He roared. In is inhibited state, he had not heard the blond coming in through the front door nor did he even register her coming after him and the punch that sunk into his right jaw.

"You really think that just because you're being loud, you're going to scare me?" The businessman's faced twitched, faltered by the question. Emma knew how to handle these types. In a very audible, stentorian voice she boomed, "How dare you lay a hand on her! How dare you hurt her in any way? What is a man who lays a hand on his wife? Are you a man?" She stuck her face right up to his. Emma could smell the abundance of whiskey that stained his whole mouth in a fouled scent. Her nose wrinkled. Leopold was holding his ground but Emma knew, by the wavering in his eyes, he was going to break, so she continued.

"You are a coward. Face up to your shit! Who the hell do you think you are, coming at her in this way? You are a crazy-ass, filthy piece of shit!" Emma fired off insult after insult. She knew she was going a little bit farther than she intended but hell, she was mad. Leopold cowered against the wall and finally broke to his knees.

"Are you crying?! ARE YOU CRYING!?" Emma roared. "You SO do not get to cry! You get to man up and stay the hell away from your wife!" Emma's ears caught wind of police sirens so she stormed off from the man. She knew she was about to be in a whirl of hurt in a few seconds but she intended to be as near as Regina when they would find her. Emma stomach lurched as she saw Regina, lying on the floor. She really hoped she had not come too late and that Regina had only passed out.

A sharp pain in the base of her skull clouded Emma's head and she let herself crumble to her feet. She smiled when the police barged in moments later as she slowly faded away from consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stirred, someplace between conscious and unconscious. She was vaguely aware of what was going on. A sharp pain in one arm, cold fingers squeezing and releasing her limbs, and the oh so painful touch of anything against the back of her head. She was swept in and out of the black void of her subconscious. Finally when she had regained enough strength to fully open her eyes, she was brought into a blinding white room.

Emma blinked once, twice, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. Her pale green eyes squinted, before adjusting, sending random shots of color patch-working her vision. She saw the wall in front of her was a pale blue and the bright light coming from a window to the left of her. She turned her head toward an incredibly annoying beeping noise, a monitor displaying her heart rate. _Oh, right, I'm in the hospital._ Emma traced the tubes dripping from an IV into her arm. _Really was the IV necessary?_, thought Emma. She was examining the fluids dripping inter body before a wave of nausea swept though her as the events from earlier started playing in her head. "Regina!" Emma said, startled. She frantically looked around, eyes landing on a curtain which must've divided her half of the room from another. A nurse poked her head in, startling her. _Really? She could have jostled the curtain or something before just popping in here. _Emma hated hospitals.

"Oh good, you're up. Good afternoon, darling." The nurse scribbled a few things onto a clipboard. Emma had to refrain from rolling her eyes at how uncannily nice nurses were. Emma really hated hospitals.

"Regina." Emma said. "Where is Regina?" She began pulling off the covers that trapped her in the bed and swung her feet over the side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there ma'am. I don't think you should be up and about yet." She tried to ease Emma back onto the bed but the stubborn patient only reluctantly sat on the edge. She glared at the nurse, who, apprehensively stopped trying to lie the patient back down.

Emma gritted her teeth. "I want to see Regina." The nurse gave a sympathetic look. She sighed before scribbling on that dammed clip board again before helping Emma up, tying her patient gown in the back so she won't be so exposed. The nurse pulled back the curtain to reveal a heavily bandaged, sleeping woman.

Emma wheeled her IV and sat next to Regina on her bed. "Oh… Regina…" Her head was wrapped in gauze, one eye supporting a shiny bruise. Her neck was a mosaic of purple and black splotches and Emma could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. She imagined a war zone. Her face wavered, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"The doctors said she'll be okay." Emma jumped at the small voice at the other side of the bed. Her eyes flitted to the brown haired boy beginning to sit in a chair. He pulled his moms hand into his lap, gently stroking the bruises as if wishing them away. Emma hadn't even heard him come in. "They said that it could've been a lot worse, that if you didn't come in to save her, he probably would've killed her." Emma had no words to say, she reached out and gently stroked Regina's face, placing a soft kiss on top of the brunette's eyebrow, below the bandage.

Regina's eyes fluttered open as if the mere gesture sent a shock wave of electricity coursing through the empty space between them. Emma smiled, "Why hello there. Nice of you to join us."

"Mom!" Henry jumped, rushing to hug his mom. He stopped, hovering over for a few seconds before Regina pulled him into a tender hug. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she breathed in deeply, inhaling Henry's scent, before releasing him.

"Hi, honey." Regina said weakly. She reached up and ruffled his hair, which was in a disheveled mess from him running his fingers through it. She glanced up at Emma, reaching out a fading purple hand and squeezing the pale fingers of Emma.

Emma returned the squeeze, lightly, and with a warm smile. Looking at Henry, she stared at him, perplexed for a moment. "Henry, who brought you here?"

"I did." said a familiar voice, which was making its way into the hospital room. _God, can you not hear anyone come through these doors?! _Being in the hospital made Emma fairly uneasy. God, she extremely hated hospitals so much.

The short hair brunette woman eased her way in and shut the door behind her, coffee in hand. "I called you last night, Emma, to ask if you had talked with Regina, but it wasn't you answered the phone, it was Henry. I got worried and drove over there and that's when Henry told me about what had gone on." MM sat on a chair next to Emma, who was still sitting beside Regina. She took a sip of the coffee in a paper cup. "We tried to drive up to the house but saw an ambulance speeding away, so we followed it and that's how we ended up here." She flashed a puppy dog face at Regina, who dropped her head, picking at crisp white sheets that were strewn across her body.

Feeling s if she should say something to the woman, Regina said, "Thank you... For bringing my son here."

A knock startled them as a doctor softly opened the door and came inside. _Finally someone who knocks _thought Emma. "Ah, you guys are awake. My name is Doctor Whale. How're you two feeling?"

"Oh, like daisies and rainbows." Regina deadpanned, receiving snickers from everyone in the room.

The doctor chuckled. "Well we do have you on some very strong medication there." He asked both Emma and Regina on a scale of one to ten how was the pain. Emma managed a 3, Regina an 8. The doctor wrote it down on a clip board. "Well, ladies, that was a very dangerous situation you guys were in. Luckily nothing too serious." He flipped through a few pages of his clip board before addressing Emma.

"Miss Swan, you are ready to be discharged today at 3:00. I highly suggest you take the painkillers 2 times a day, _with food, _as you will have massive headaches. You do have a slight concussion but as long as you don't go knocking your head into anything, you should be fine." Emma nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to stay here any more longer than a few hours. The doctor flipped through more pages of his clip board, directing his attention to Regina. "Unfortunately, for you, Mrs. Mills, we have to keep you for a few more days. You have severe bruising and had some internal bleeding when you came in. We've patched you up just fine but we need to keep you here for a few more days until, we feel as if you'll do okay on your own."

Regina nodded, reluctantly. "Understood..."

The doctor glanced at his watch before continuing and said, "Now, since this is a legal matter, the sheriff should be in here soon- Ah! There he is."

As if on cue, a pleasantly handsome man, knocked on the door before walking into the room, Doctor Whale and the nurse ducking out of the room before the door shut.

"Hello ladies, my name is Sheriff Graham, I have some questions i need to ask you."

"MM, why don't you and Henry go get some more hot chocolate and something to eat. You two look like you need it." MM was going to protest before Emma shot a glance at Henry, the pixie haired woman understanding that Henry didn't need to hear what was to happen next.

"C'mon Henry." MM said warmly. "How about a nice cup of coco." She walked around the bed and put an arm around Henry.

Emma and Regina smiled as the heard Henry ask for cinnamon on top of his and MM saying that he can have anything he wants on it.

Regina chuckled, looking up at Emma. "Your friend is going to give my son a heart attack."

Emma twitched the corners of her mouth up. "Well good thing we are in a hospital."

The two woman chuckled before turning their attention the the sheriff. He sat in the chair previously occupied by MM. Pulling out a note pad, he directed his attention to Regina. "So, Mrs..."

"Mills, Mrs. Mills." Graham nodded his head.

"Mrs. Mills..." he repeated. "Your son has said that your husband has been beating you and hurting you in the confines of your home and that is why you are in the hospital today."

"I-uh- yes..." Regina gave a helpless look to Emma, who again, gently squeezed the hand she had been holding for reassurance. Regina paused before continuing. "I've been abused by my husband for the past 3 years but it had never gotten this bad." Graham looked at her sympathetically before writing it down in his notes.

"And do you wish to press charges, Mrs. Mills?" Regina's face fell, unable to decide if she should or not. Emma chose this moment to interject.

"Unm Sheriff Graham, could you give us five minutes to talk?"

"Of course, Unm..."

"Emma Swan." Emma said. "I'm the one who saved her from her husband and I'm her friend." Regina's head tilted at Emma's words.

"Right, so this involves you too" Graham said. "I'll be back in five minutes." He rose and left the room.

Regina sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to press charges, huh?"

Emma tilted her head toward Regina. "You don't have to but... I strongly suggest you do." Regina attempted to pull her hand away from Emma, fresh tear beginning to prickle at her eyes. Emma kept the hand firmly but softly in her grip, she reached for Regina's other hand and brought her face close, to make her point. "Regina you ended up in the hospital because of this and after what Henry told me, Leopold was after him as well. Henry's safety has now been directly thrown into this as well" She looked straight into Regina's eyes. "I will be here, through everything, through whatever choice you make for yourself, but i know as much as you do, you do not want to put Henry into any more danger." Regina nodded, her tear finally spilling down ivory cheek

"I understand..." Emma plucked a tissue from the stand next to the bed and handed it to Regina. "I am so sorry I am getting you into this." Emma dabbed Regina's face. "Thanks..."she said weakly.

"You're welcome and I'm getting myself into this, don't blame yourself."

"I know but..."

"Regina, im doing this because it's the right thing to do and now you are my friend. It is of my own accord. You are not dragging me into anything, I am, myself. Do not be sorry."

Before Regina could say anything a knock interrupted them as Graham walked back into the room.

"Uhh, you do ladies need more time or..." He asked, unsure.

"No," Regina said, giving a weak smile to Emma. "I want to press charges."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! this chapter will strangely cut off at an awkward point. I am having MAJOR writer's block but i wanted to get something up today so to not keep you all waiting. Im really thankful for all the wonderful reviews! They really make me actually have faith in this story! To anyone that hasn't reviewed i strongly encourage you to do so. Good or bad! And if you have any suggestions on how i could make the story better, go right ahead. Thank you all for the reviews and again im sorry about the abruptness of this chapter! I may possibly update the chapter later today so check back!**

* * *

Emma was released from the hospital and had taken Henry with her back to her apartment. MM had gone home earlier to finish some papers, warning Emma that she would attack her later with questions. Graham had said Leopold was taken into custody and Dr. Whale wasn't going to release Regina for a few more days.

"Well, kid, I guess you're with me for the rest of the weekend." Emma stuck an arm around Henry's shoulders. They had stayed another hour before the doctors decided that Regina needed to rest. Henry gave a tight hug to his mother before following Emma out the door.

"I love you, Henry." Regina called out.

"Love you, too, mom." And they were gone.

Emma and Henry stopped at the mansion to grab Henry some clothes and swung by Granny's for some food.

They were eating hamburgers and French fries at the kitchen island when Emma broke the silence. "So how're you feeling, kid?"

He took another bite of his hamburger before answering. "Relieved... I guess." Emma lifted her eyebrows, waiting for him to explain. "I'm glad mom is going to try to get out of this. She's been hurt by him for so long and she deserves much more."

Emma tilted her head. "Henry, when did you figure out your mom was being abused?" He scrunched his face, the memory being painful. "Sorry," Emma mumbled, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Henry shook his head, "No, I want to tell you. You're going to help her so you should know how it started." He took a breath before continuing. "I don't actually know when it happened. My dad had never been particularly nice to me but he wasn't terrible either. I spent most of my time with my mom. I was about 8 going on to 9."

Henry took a drink of his soda and another bite and Emma mimicked him. "I guess just one day he lost his job and he got really mad- he started drinking a lot then- and I think after a week after he lost his job, I heard them fighting from the kitchen. Back then we lived in some sort of penthouse. It was pretty huge, but not huge enough to where it blocks out sound. We lived in New York then and I don't know how he even managed to yell over the traffic outside. He was always so mad."

Emma pondered this. She motioned for him to go on. Henry took his last bite and continued. "I didn't know he'd been hurting her until one day, when my mom was cleaning, she reached up to dust some pictures on the top shelf of a cabinet when I saw bruises all across her stomach." Emma grimaced and moved to take Henrys plate and hers. She set them in the sink.

Henry shook his head. "And then it got really bad. My mom started sleeping in the guest bedroom and then when he discovered that she would sneak into my room at night and sleep with me. He wouldn't hurt me for some reason. He never hit me; he never even looked at me. I was just some child that lived in his house."

Emma leaned her back against the sink with sad green eyes she looking at the brown haired little boy sitting in front of her. "Your dad was never really a dad then. He just was there and he never hit you?"

"Never, not even when I was bad. It's not like he was ever particularly nice to me though. I just wasn't there to him." Henry shook his head some more. "I wish he did hit me, though, instead of my mom. She tried so hard to be strong but at night when she'd cuddle up with me, she'd cry." Henry's voice waivered but he cleared it and his eyes before speaking again. "That's why I spend all my time with her.. It's like I'm.. I'm…" He searched for a word to say.

"You're her protector." Emma stated.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, her protector, I guess. Her prince. She calls me her 'little prince' and though I think it's silly I intend to own up to it. Princes have to be strong and mighty and brave. So I try to be that for my mom."

Emma smiled a little and began washing the dishes. "Well you, little prince, certainly sound like a knight to me."

Henry shook his head again. "I'm not a knight. Knights go out and fight battles and save people and driven by a code of honor." He eyed Emma as she finished the dishes and wiped her hands on a paper towel. "But you could be a knight."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "I could be?" She asked.

Henry nodded. "Well it makes sense. I mean a girl knight, obviously. But you went out there and you're saving mom and on the fact that no one deserves to be treated that way. She was a complete stranger to you and yet you want to help her." Emma eyes watered at the boy.

"Yeah, I guess I could be a knight." She walked around the kitchen island and wrapped Henry into a tight hug.

Emma wiped her eyes and pulled Henry back to look at him. "You're a wonderful boy; you know that, Henry? You're an amazing kid." Emma's Emerald eyes looked into hazel ones. She pulled him into another hug before glancing at the clock. "Well kid, it's almost 10:00, you should get to bed."

Emma decided she would take the couch tonight. While Henry was in the shower she changed her sheets and stuck fresh towels by the bathroom. She changed downstairs into flannel pajamas and flicked on the TV, making sure the sound was down. Emma curled her knees to her chest, not even her favorite show, the Simpsons, could not make her laugh. She switched off the TV hoping that sleep would come soon. Brown, helpless eyes swam into her vision and that night Emma's dreams we're haunted by nightmares of her past.

* * *

Emma awoke at 9'oclock to footsteps padding about her loft. She groggily stretched and sat up, cracking her neck.

"Ew," Henry said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I heard that all the way over here."

Emma chuckled before bouncing off the couch into the kitchen. "Hungry?" Henry nodded his head, pulling himself onto the chair. Emma could tell he had gotten no sleep at all. She decided she would make him smile.

Emma clapped her hands and paraded around the kitchen. "Well, here at casa de Emma, you have two very lovely choices for breakfast." She kicked open her pantry, showing an array of colorful cereal boxes. "Choice numero uno!" Emma waved her hands in front of the cereal, smiling when Henry produced a small giggle. She flicked open her cabinet above her head, displaying numerous pop tart flavors. "Choice numero dos!"

Henry sent his boyish laughter into the loft. Emma grabbed a banana from a fruit bowl she had sitting on the counter and arching her eyebrow she stuck her face close to Henry. "Now, sir, what would you like to have for breakfast today?" She tried her best talk show voice. Henry shook with laughter, finally pointing at the pop tarts. "Excellent choice!"

Emma swept herself away to examine the pop tarts. She stuck the banana to Henry. "Strawberry or Hot Fudge, m'dear?"

He suppressed a giggle and spoke into the banana. "Hot Fudge."

"Ah! We have a rebel here!" Emma unwrapped the pastry, turning to Henry again. "Now the BIG question." She slyly arched an eyebrow as Henry waited with a huge smile on his face. "…Toasted. Or non-toasted." Henry giggled before choking out non-toasted into Emma microphone banana. Emma popped it into the toaster, jumping when it popped back out 2 minutes later and served it to Henry.

Henry smiled as he took a bite, burning his tongue. "Ouch!" He dropped the pastry back onto the plate.

Emma laughed. "Like I said, we have a rebel over here." She stuck her pop tarts into the toaster and poured her and Henry a glass of juice. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Emma drained the last of her juice before setting her plate into the sink. "Hey, kid, im going to go take a shower. No burning down the house or sticking your finger in electrical sockets until I get back." Henry rolled his eyes and asked if he could watch TV. Emma eyed him with a sly smile.

"I'm not going to set the house on fire from the TV!" Henry said defiantly, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go ahead, but get dressed too. I'll take you to see your mom after I get out."

"Okay!"

* * *

The drive to the hospital was uneventful. They checked in to find Regina's room had been changed and Henry raced down the corridor to find his mother's room. Regina was sitting up in her bed reading a book when Henry charged through the door.

"Mom!" Henry scrambled up to Regina's bed and looped his arms around her, Regina peppering his forehead with kisses.

Regina smiled at her little boy. His breath was fast and his cheeks were pink as if he were just running.

"Kid, you can't just… Oh.." Emma popped into the room, evidently just chased Henry here. Her cheeks were flushed and she was also slightly out of breath. "Sorry, I thought you were sleeping but I guess not." She smiled at the two sitting on the bed. Emma crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Regina's bed.

"How're you feeling?" Regina sifted her body so Henry could sit beside her comfortably. Since she didn't have the covers wrapping her body and the hospital gown only covered the essentials, Emma saw all different sorts of bruises and cuts of all different discoloration lacing the ivory colored arms and neck.

"Better, now." She stroked Henry's hair. "They said I could go home today. They were going to keep me until tomorrow but it seems as though my body can come through at tough times."

"Well, that's great! What time are they releasing you?"

"Actually Dr. Whale just went to go file the release papers. He should be back any moment. A nurse should be in to take this stupid IV out of my arm and then after that i could go."

Emma smiled. "Well since I've got nothing planned for today, how about we all do something."

"Lets go to the beach!" Henry said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I personally was getting bored with this and losing faith but i hope the twist at the end brings it all back. Thank you guys so much and please please review! I really want to know what you think! **

* * *

Regina stared at her son. "Honey, it's the middle of winter and you want to go to the beach?"

"No, not to swim, mom. I want to build sand castles. 'Member how we used to when I was younger?"

Regina smiled at the memory. "Of course, Henry. If that's okay with Miss Swan. She'll have to be my ride for today."

Emma smiled. "Of course I would love to go to the beach! Especially to build sand castles!"

There was a knock at the door and nurse strode in. "The doctor said you're free to go. I just need to take the IV out." The nurse slapped on a pair of gloves and bent down at Regina's arm to pull it out.

Emma's stomach flipped. "Be right back." She muttered before quickly relieving herself from the room. A few moments later the nurse backed out of the door, quirking an eyebrow at Emma who avoided the look and went back into the room.

"Don't like needles, Miss Swan?" said Regina as Henry bounded off the bed to let her get up.

"Wait!" Emma said before Regina could move. "Henry go wait in the hall." After he had shut the door behind him she walked up to Regina who had scooted out of her bed more. "I don't think you want your son to see your naked back."

Regina's eyebrows shot up as she frantically tried to cover what the hospital gown did not. Emma laughed. "It's okay. I won't let anyone know of that freckle on your back."

"It's not a freckle, it's a beauty mark." Regina grumbled under her breath, her cheeks tinging red.

"Uh-huh." Said Emma. She swept her eyes around the room before they landed on a small closet. "Ah-hah." Emma walked up to the closet, pulling a bundle of clothing from it. "Your clothes, Madame."

"Thank you," Regina said, taking the clothes from Emma's hands. Emma turned away to give her privacy and Regina asked, "Miss Swan—"

"Emma." She threw over her shoulder. "Friends call me Emma."

Regina shimmied into her pants. "F-friend?"

Emma stood perplexed. "Yes, friend. I'm pretty sure that was where we stood now."

Nervously Regina pulled on her turtleneck. "I-I've never had a friend before…"

Emma raised her eyebrows in shock. Good thing she was turned around. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, it quite is."

"I hardly believe it."

"Well it's true."

"I bet…not…" Emma was aware of heat radiating into her back. She turned around to find Regina directly behind her. Emerald eyes stared into dark chestnut ones.

"Emma, I have never had a friend before." All sincerity, no joking. "Not a friend who so willingly wishes to help me in such a difficult matter."

Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug. Regina stiffened and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the waist of the blonde. Emma held her there until she whispered, "Then I am honored to be the first." Regina pulled back Emma, at arm's length giving her a small smile. Emma returned it. "Let's go get your son and go to the beach."

* * *

Emma pulled up to the beach and Henry bounded from the car. "C'mon guys!"

"Wait Henry!" Emma called, but he was already halfway to the beach. She waited for Regina and they walked silently up the sand line, pausing to take off their shoes.

The sand felt cold under their feet. Emma wiggled her toes in it to find it was slightly damp. Easier to walk in, Emma thought.

Emma and Regina watched Henry as he plopped right in the middle of the dirt and began forming a sand castle. "Henry is such a great kid." Emma stated.

Regina laughed. "He is," She watched as Henry waved them over. "Every day I beat myself up over bringing him into this terrible mess. I adopted him to bring him out of a potentially unsafe home but instead I brought him into one."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "H-Henry's… Ad-dopted…?"

Regina nodded her head. "I can't have children. Leopold and I found that out after our first year of marriage, so we decided to adopt." She considered this for a moment. "Well I decided to adopt. Leopold was indifferent."

"Have you told Henry?"

Regina scrunched her face. "I don't think he would love me very much after that."

"Regina, that's not true…"

"Really? How would you feel if you had gone your entire life knowing the woman you call mother is not your real one?" Emma kept silent. "He is the only person who gives me happiness, I can't have that shattered."

"I understand." said Emma. She didn't really, considering she had no family until she moved to this little town, the friends and people around her giving her this only sense of home she's ever felt. Emma plopped down into the sand and started building another half of the castle Henry was already working on.

Regina gazed out toward the beach. "C'mon mom! Are you going to help?" Henry pulled at the flap of her coat.

Regina smiled at her son. "Of course, sweetie."

The trio spent the better part of the day making sure the castle was perfect, adorning it will colorful seashells and pretty rocks they found. Emma rolled up her pant legs, which really couldn't go that high and retrieved seaweed from the ocean to use as streamers. It was nearing 4:00 when they sat back and deemed the castle perfect.

"Well this is all fitting." Stated Emma as she smiled at the castle.

"What do you mean, dear?" Emma turned her head toward Regina, looking over Henry, who was wedged between the two adults. They were laying back, waiting for the sun to dip below the horizon. It was only the beginning of the decent and the slow fading light only cast an orange glow everywhere.

"Well, Henry told me you call him your little prince." Emma indicated towards the castle casting a long dark shadow. "And I see we've built a castle for him to live in."

"It appears so." Said Regina, smirking at her son.

"Mom, did you know Emma is a knight?"

"A Knight? Really now?"

Henry nodded earnestly. "Yeah, 'cause she's saving you, and she has honor, and bravery and all those things that make up a knight."

"Well then i guess she would be a knight, wouldn't she dear?" Regina smiled at her son. She had always loved his amazing imagination with fairy tales, It was actually one of the reasons she wanted to move here. Storybrooke… Sounds like storybook. Regina smiled at Emma.

Emma made a face. "So if I'm a knight, and you're a prince, kid, what is your mom?"

Henry turned his face up to Regina, giving her a wide smile. "She's the queen."

Emma smiled, jumping to her feet and brushing the sand off her pants. "Ah, very fitting, well, your majesties, I must be getting you two home." She extended a hand toward Regina and Henry and pulled them to their feet easily. She pointed a finger at Henry, "You've got a bard lesson with me tomorrow," she smirked and turned to Regina, her tone more serious, "And you and I need to talk about your next move on things"

Regina's face paled. She knew this topic was going to come up eventually but she had been gladly avoiding it all day. She pulled her heavy jacket tighter around her. The cold becoming more predominant as the night had fallen. She nodded and instructed Henry to go to the car. With Henry safely out of earshot she muttered, "What am I to do?"

Emma slowly began walking, Regina besides her. "These things are tricky, but your case will be better than most."

Regina sighed.

"I know this is going to be hard, Regina, but I am here for you. I've been through this, I know what you're feeling and i am going to make sure that you wont feel the same pain i did when i had my experience with this whole shitstorm, pardon my language."

Regina laughed. She actually laughed. First it started as a tiny giggle but then turned into a throaty, deep laugh.

"Hey!" Emma said, crossing her arms, "Whats so funny?!"

Regina wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, dear, but I can tell that you're not one to hold that tongue of yours. I could practically hear you screaming panicked curse words every time you opened your mouth to me. I just was waiting for one to come out of your mouth."

Emma huffed. They had reached the car and the two women plopped onto the leather seats, Emma muttering, "At least I didn't do it in front of the kid." Which received a small chuckle from the brunette. Regina glanced behind to find the 11-year-old asleep already. She reached back and stroked his face, his eye twitching at the gesture.

"I guess we tired him out." Regina sat her hand back onto her lap. She thought of all the times she had curled up with him in that dammed penthouse her mother had picked out for them. The times she would look upon his face as he slept so soundly. How much she missed his blissful face. The face that reminded her, now, of why she needed to get out of this situation.

"What are you thinking?" She heard the blonde say.

"I want... a better life. For Henry. He is the only reason why I need to get out of this wretched lifestyle. For him, I will change. For my little prince."

Emma smiled, pulling up to the sidewalk of 108 Mifflin Street. "Well then, Regina, tomorrow we go down and get a restraining order on Leopold. Then we see to it that you have a trial date." Regina gives a fleeting look to Emma before pulling her into a tight hug. In the backseat Henry stirred, suddenly aware they had stopped moving. "Tomorrow, we'll talk more about this. For now get some sleep."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina stepped out of the car, Henry in tow, and put an arm around the boy. Emma watched the two walk up to the door and give her a wave before they stepped inside.

* * *

Rain had begun to fall as Emma made her way to her apartment. She shook off the last of the raindrops before sticking her key roughly into the handle, waiting to be greeted by the warmth of her loft.

Emma wasn't greeted by warmth. The room inside was as cold as the air outside. Every hair seemed to prickle throughout Emma's body as she glanced around the dark room, flicking on the light switch.

Emma's heart palpitated as the sudden rush of light brought illumination to an unwanted figure sitting at Emma's kitchen Island, smirking with a drink in hand.

"Leopold..."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry about ****this late uploading. I had planed this to be uploaded daily but right now i've got alot on my plate. Unfortunately i have to start studying for the highschool exit exam and cahsee and eap (stupid boring tests, but essential) so this means i wont be able to update as soon as I'd like. So sorry!**

**on another note, thank you to all the wonderful reviews and especially to Oh My Helena who made me start having faith in this piece again! Thank you all so much and im sorry for all the time thats going to be in between chapters now!**

* * *

Emma stared in shock at the man sprawled out on one of her chairs. "How the hell did you get in here?" How the hell do you even know where I live?"

Her questions were only answered with a devilish chuckle. Leopold hopped off his chair, setting down the glass of alcohol and smugly and strode toward Emma. She flitted her eyes to the side and upon seeing an umbrella in a basket Emma whipped it out and held it to the man. He halted and stood there, mere feet away from the umbrella.

Leopold pouted his lip. "I have no intentions of hurting you, sweetie." He held his hand up to push the pointy tip away from him, which only made him receive a jab to his neck.

"If I thought that for one minute, you probably would have already killed me." Leopold raised his hands in defense, Emma didn't lower her umbrella. "Now, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!"

"I simply came to warn you, sweetie." Leopold backed off a few feet but he locked his murky blue eyes with Emma's. "Regina, is my wife, she is my property. She belongs to me. And because of you she wants to leave me, again. You're stealing what is mine. And no one steals from me."

"You are some sick bastard if you think Regina is entitled to you like some inanimate object. She is not yours. She does not 'belong' to you. And what makes you think I'm stealing from you? She doesn't want to be with you."

"Ah, see, sweetie that is where you are wrong. Regina is a fragile girl. She has lost much, and I? Well I provide her with all that she's lost. She needs me. 'Cause without me, she will have nothing, she is nothing."

Leopold went on. "You see dear, if I lose Regina, Regina loses Henry." Emma jabbed he umbrella into the hollow of the man's neck.

"You are not taking Henry away from Regina!"

Leopold lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, I can, and I will. But fear not, I am a fair man. I will not hurt the boy." Leopold ripped the umbrella out of Emma hands and chucked it across the room. "Much better." Leopold advanced to the blonde. He matched Emma in height but he was stockier, more built, but then again he was also older, far older than Emma, and Regina. For a second Emma thought she could take him on but the sheer force of which he ripped the umbrella from her sweaty fingers shattered all plans to hurt, maim, kill, Emma didn't know which one she wanted. His age most definitely did not show in his strength. Leopold stuck his face into Emma's, causing her to back painfully into the door behind her. "I will take everything away from Regina, I have the power to."

"We are turning to into the court and the court won't let you keep him. Not with your abusive and alcoholic tendencies!"

"Ah, but like I said, I am a kind man. And if they do rule against me, Henry will go to a foster home and Regina would still have nothing." Leopold turned and walked back to the bar. He was taunting her, trying to make her mad. Emma was damn near close to it. "You see, sweetie, Regina has no job, in case you haven't noticed. I made sure of that years ago. She and that bastard son are dependent on me. Regina has no money, she has no house. That Mercedes she drives all the time isn't even hers. I own everything. I own her."

"You do not own anything of her."

Leopold chuckled. "Tell me, sweetie—"

"Enough calling me sweetie."

"Fair enough, so tell me, why have you made it your mission to break up a lovely home?"

"You cannot be serious! This 'home' of which you say is a hell house, and you're the god damned fucking devil!" It was Emma's turn to advance on Leopold. "You feed off the innocent and love to inflict pain, exert your power. And I swear if you so much as lay another hand on Regina or Henry I will personally come down to your level and beat the absolute fucking shit out of you!"

Emma clutched the man's throat and shoved him sharply against the edge of the kitchenette. "I have not made it my mission, I have made it my own personal vendetta to get those two away from you, and I swear if you don't leave them alone, I'll—"

"You'll what, sweetie?" Leopold ripped Emma's hands from his neck and flung her halfway across the room. Emma skidded helplessly onto the floor and looked up to the man bearing down on her. "This is how things are going to play out, sweets. You're going to leave my family alone."

"That is not a famil—"

Leopold raised a finger. "No, no, sweetie, I am speaking. You are going to leave my family alone. I promise not to lay a hand on the boy – Ah, no, sweetie, I am not finished. I will not lay a hand on the boy and Regina, provided she does nothing to evoke me, and you will stay out of my life and Regina's. I'll see to it Henry receives another teacher." Leopold bent down to Emma. She glared at him with a seething look. Leopold continued. "Failure to do so, and I will be back. And I will beat you like that monstrous buffoon you dated 11 years ago."

"…W-what..?" Before Emma could process, Leopold was gone from the room. Emma stared wide eyed at the door, where the echoing footsteps receded and were gone. Emma's head was foggy; tears began to cloud her brain. _How could he remotely know about him? _Not even Mary Margaret knew of the man who used to beat her, the man who used to force himself on her, the man who she did once love, until they began to run from the cops and all these terrible things happened. "I'll fucking get you, you sick bastard!" Emma yelled into nothing. She knew Leopold was gone, gone to go to Henry and Regina. She wanted to move, but her past kept her in a stranglehold to the ground. The memories of _him _flooded her brain and Emma was reduced to a shaking puddle of tears for half the night.

* * *

Regina walked into the study. Images of what happened that night, which seemed so long ago pierced through her head like a bullet. Regina collapsed against the door frame for a moment, before regaining herself and stepping unsteadily into the room.

The room looked exactly as it had before, with the twin couches facing each other, a table between them. The fireplace looked the same, the desk behind looked the same, and yet it didn't feel the same. There were many times Leopold had forced himself on her but never had she ever fought back. Regina felt a sense of empowerment from the room. That whatever happened here would be her drive to push forward and push this bastard out of her life. For once Regina felt like she had control of her life.

The entirety of the sudden empowerment quickly dissipated as she felt strong arms encircle her. "Hello there, fairest of them all, what are you doing up this late...?"

Regina ripped herself from Leopold, shoving him into the doorframe and moving behind the couch for protection. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Leopold chuckled, "Funny that's what your friend said just a while back…"

Regina gaped at him. "What the hell did you do to Emma?!"

"Nothing, my fairest, I have done nothing to her. She is safe, you have my word." Leopold raised his hands in mock surrender. "To answer your earlier question, I am here to come home. This is where I live right?"

"You are so not welcome here. How the hell did you get out of jail?" Regina suddenly felt weak, helpless. Leopold was blocking the only way out and she most definitely could not fight him off. "Please, Leopold. Leave." Regina's voice wavered at the last statement.

"My dear fairest, I have come home to apologize." He moved toward Regina, who stumbled back, both now on opposite sides of the far couch. "I was wrong; I should have never hurt you. I was released from jail on bail and I promised I would come home and be good to you." He took a step toward Regina and held out his hand. Regina stared with no expression at it. "Please, baby, fairest, let me come back to you."

Leopold could see the inner workings of her head turning. She was apprehensive, yes, but Leopold had broken her down so much, he knew this would work.

"No." The word shocked Regina as much as Leopold. He had done this, many times before. They'd have a fight, he would leave, come back, and apologize. And then repeat. It was a never ending cycle. A vicious cycle. And Regina would not repeat it again.

"What?" Leopold could feel his anger begin to boil under his skin. He was not one to be denied, and while, in truth, he was a kind of fair man, he would do anything to get what he desired. Regina didn't answer him. "I said, what?"

"I heard you…" Regina said half under her breath. Seeing Leopold's face begin to heat up she pushed back, closer to the wall and farther away from Leopold. "Leopold, I meant what I said. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to have to fear for my life every day. I don't want my son to go through this anymore. I don't want to be… with… you." Regina cringed as Leopold cleared the space between them. Regina was pressed against the wall with Leopold not quite on her but he was close enough she could feel his heat and smell his breath. He had been drinking tonight. The color drained from her face.

"My fairest, I am trying to make amends. Aren't I a kind man? Why must you push me away, dear?" Regina refused to look Leopold in the eyes. She cast them downward as she felt whatever confidence she had seeping away from her body. "I want to be here and be a family. Something I know I have denied from you. Please, Regina… Accept my apology."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. The confidence that was nearly gone had her beginning to tremble. She hoped Leopold wouldn't see it. "I.. I can't be with you L-Leopold… I have Henry to think about, I have myself to think about. I can't do this whole cat and mouse game anymore. Leopold, you are kind when you're not drunk but I can't deal with this anymore. I am sticking to my plan. I want a divorce and I want to be free of you." She vaguely felt her head snap against the wall behind her and her body hit the floor.

* * *

Sleep had found Emma at some point in the night. Her dreams were filled with mangled memories of her ex-boyfriend. It was a fitful sleep, but one she could not wake up from. Emma groaned in her sleep, the pounding in her head becoming loud and apparent.

Green eyes shot open. No, not pounding in her head, which did hurt like a bitch, Emma noted, but pounding at her door. "Emma? Emma, are you awake? Really!" _Mary Margaret. Morning. School. Time. Oh, god, Leopold._

Emma painfully brought herself to her feet. Sleeping on the hard wood floor made every bone in her body scream in pain as she slowly made her way to the door. The creaking door swung open and there stood MM in a heavy grey coat and jeans. Her pixie cut hair was swept to the side and in her hands she held two cups of coffee and back white paper bag. "Emma! You're not even ready?! School starts in 30 minutes!"

Emma groggily swept her hand through her hair, pulling at a few knots. "Shit, MM, I know, umm. I'll meet you at school, okay? I have to go do something." Emma bounded from the door and raced upstairs, MM trailing her.

"And what the hell do you have to do? Emma, you can't just abandon your job." MM averted her eyes as Emma stripped herself of yesterday's dirty jeans and pulled on a new pair, with a green sheer button up over her black tank top.

"I'm not abandoning it, MM. I just… Look, I'll explain it later. Just cover for me for first period. If Principal Superior walks in just tell her that I was feeling sick but I will be in for second period. Emma cascaded down the stairs and taking the time to efficiently lock her door, she was out the building with MM running after her. "MM, please. You don't have a first period anyways. Please cover for me."

MM rolled her eyes. "Fine but you owe me. Girls night, Friday, _in a dress."_

"Really?" Emma jumped into her bug. "You know what? Fine, whatever, just, thank you. God, freakin' shit. Okay, well bye MM and thanks again." Emma drove away, car screeling down the street.

Emma pulled up to Mifflin Street and was nearly out of her car before the bug even stopped. She bounded up the walkway and pounded on the door before it swung open to a very disheveled Regina. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" Regina was engulfed into Emma. The blonde kept muttering things about how worried she was and she's glad that she's okay. Emma pulled Regina back at arm's length, studying her face. "Regina… what's wrong?"

Regina bit her lip and a dark figure appeared behind her. Before Emma could pull her out of the way an arm encircled around Regina and she submissively leaned into Leopold. Sad brown eyes stared past Emma and then down to the floor. "I.. have decided to… take Leopold back…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, my, arent i in trouble QwQ... Okay SORRY for the UBER long wait! Like i said before, im studying for all these really important tests to get out of this hell hole of highschool so I've just beenn really busy, but again i am sooo sorryyy! xc xc**

**BUT on another note, i will be uploading another fanfic hopefully soon, so keep an eye out for it if you want to read it :3**

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, nursing a cold water bottle to her head. She had returned to school after realizing Regina was dead set on letting Leopold back into her life. The morning surged through her head over and over again. She held off on her lessons and let the children do busy work quietly.

_"I have decided to take Leopold back."_

_ "What? Regina you can't be serious!" _

_ Regina bit her lip and refused to meet Emma's eyes. "Leopold is going to be good to me. He came home to apologize. We're going to be a family."_

_ Emma glared at Leopold, who gave her a smug look. "Regina, he's going to hurt you again and you know it, even Leopold knows it. I can see it in his imply face right now."_

_ Regina winced in pain as Leopold's grip on her hip tightened; she did her best to not let it show. "I think you leave now, Miss Swan. Your services are no longer needed." Leopold tugged at Regina, pulling her into the house._

_ Emma tried one last time. "Regina! What about Henry! Don't you love him enough to go?!" Emma shouted into the receding door. It halted, briefly, before it banged abruptly shut._

Emma winced in pain as the bell rang for 2nd period to end. It would be seven agonizing minutes before she saw Henry, unless his 'father' had already taken him out of class. However, Henry did not show when class started.

Emma instructed the class to work silently on anything and she promptly sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples. Her heart had fallen when the first bell rang and Henry was not in his seat. It had plunged to the depths of the earth when the last bell rang, signaling the end of class when he had not shown up at all. The class filed out, rather annoyingly, Emma grumbled, and at last, she was thankful for the deafening silence of her class room.

Emma's head was a roaring mess. She knew Leopold was behind the reason for Regina's words, he was controlling her. Had it been just Emma and Regina then Regina would have seen that his words mean nothing.

Groaning, Emma slumped her head against the table. The jar of pens on her desk jostled angrily but no other sound disturbed the room. That is, until Emma heard the door quietly open.

"MM, I don't really want to talk right now, sorry, I know I have a lot of exp—"

"Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up, seeing a timid brown haired boy. "Henry!" Emma jumped up, causing her to wince at the pain in her head and pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you okay? I didn't see you in class? How is your mom?" Emma bombarded the boy with questions until she finally released him and he teetered on the balls of his toes. "Henry, what's wrong?"

She gestured him to sit in a chair across from her desk. "I'm sorry I didn't come to class today, I was at my castle…" Before Emma could ask, Henry sat down and sniffled for a little bit before he spoke again. "Mom accepted Leopold back. He appealed to her 'cause he said he'd be nice to her, but I know it's all an act. He's not going to be nice to her. He said he wouldn't hurt her again but I think he already has and I know mom, I know she knows he's bad but I think she's scared now. And I'm scared too. I don't want to live in the house with him. I don't want to live with her if she continues to be with him."

"Oh, Henry, don't say that! You love your mom, I don't think you really want to leave her."

"I don't want to but I don't want to be with her if she's with Leopold." Henry paused and shuffled a little bit in his seat. Emma waited for him to continue. In a quiet voice, barely audible, Henry said, "He's started to notice me."

Emma couldn't keep her eyes from widening in shock. "Henry did he hit you?!" Emma immediately got up and checked all of Henry's face and arms. She furrowed her brow when she could find no significant bruising.

Henry pried Emma's hand from his face, where she was checking again for bruises and held them in his hands, so she couldn't resume. "No, he didn't hit me, or hurt me, but he talks to me now, he looks at me. Somehow he's 'taken an interest in me'" Henry quoted his fingers around the words, "and now I just really hate that I'm more apparent to him."

"But he hasn't hurt you?"

"No."

"Henry, have you talked to your mom about this?"

"No. I'm scared to. She looks so ready to break and I think if I start talking about it she'll start crying, and I've never actually seen my mom cry, and I dunno I'm scared."

"I think you need to talk to her, Henry."

"Can you do it for me?"

"It's not me who can convince her. I can't help with that, it needs to be you."

"But you're her knight; you're supposed to help her. You're supposed to come in wielding your sword and save her from evil!"

Emma smiled inwardly at Henry's imagination. "Henry I know I'm supposed to be a knight but a knight can only take orders from the queen. And the queen must decide what she wants." Emma thought for a moment before continuing. "Y'know, a queen usually has her own court to decide on decisions to be made and you know who it would consist of? Her prince, which is you. You go be her prince and you help her make the decision. I promise when she is sure I will come in a battle the evil Leopold, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay…" Henry's face lit up. "This is the beginning of Operation Dragon!"

Emma stared at Henry, "Wait, what?"

Henry shrugged. "Well we need a codename for this so its Operation Dragon, the key is to get Leopold away and out of our lives!" Henry paused and then added, "Operation 'cause this is a mission and dragon 'cause, knights always fight dragons, it's kinda their thing. And Leopold is an evil dragon."

Emma nodded in confirmation as the bell rang and Henry gave her a quick hug before disappearing out the door and down the hall.

Emma smiled, then frowned. "I wish this were as easy as fighting a dragon, kid."

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively easy going. Emma continued to hand out busy work to all her classes and slouched back into her chair in relief when the final bell rang and everyone was gone again. Emma popped two aspirin in her mouth and downed the rest of the water bottle. She was wiping away a droplet of water that had dribbled down her chin when MM stepped into the room.

"Still got that leaky lip?" The brunette mused.

"Yeah, and a bleeding bitch of a storm in my head."

MM shook her head, "Why the crass language, hun? Where'd you go running off this morning?"

Emma leaned pulled her knees onto her chair and folded her arms over them, resting her chin on her forearm. "And the answer to that question would be the answer to your previous question." MM arched and eyebrow and Emma let out a long aggravated sigh, "Leopold was released from jail and now back into Regina's life. Henry is scared and I'm scared too. I don't exactly know what to do because now the police know and all they're going to do is for sure take Henry away from Regina. I promised I wouldn't let that happen but now I feel like that's my only choice and he's already been disappointed by his mom and then now I'm going to disappoint him and—"

"Emma you're rambling again." Emma tucked her head into herself and MM could hear a faint mumbling of the word sorry. "Listen, I know this is something you really don't want to hear but maybe taking Henry away for a few weeks will give Regina the time she needs to get her life together and get away from Leopold. Maybe she really needs to woman up and be serious about this and get into court and figure out her life before she can have Henry in with it. Emma, you can only help Regina so far. She needs to do this on her own too."

"Well so much for being a knight…" Emma mumbled.

"Im sorry what?"

Emma sighed, lifting her head up. "Henry thinks I'm some sort of a knight, and I'm supposed to save his mom. It's quite cute, actually. And I wish I had known how deep rooted his fairytale fantasies were, I mean, I've read his writing and god, he's unbelievably imaginative, but I wish I had known before I gave my word on helping them and keeping them together. It wouldn't make me feel less of a piece of shit when I let him down but now he's got this high expectation of me and I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if hurt him. I don't want to let him down. Or Regina, for that fact of matter, but I don't want them to get hurt."

"Emma, you know what you need to do. And I know you're not fighting with it in yourself, anymore, 'cause I think you know too. Emma if you want to help Regina and Henry then take the initiative. Help them."

Emma nodded, shooing MM out of her door. She had a point, Emma thought. If Henry was now truly in more danger than before, then she had to take action. More than she had before. Which will result in Henry being removed from Regina's care. It pained Emma to think of this but she had to do something.

Just what should she do?

The conversation with Henry briefly popped into her head.

Emma couldn't do anything. It was up to Henry at this point. She cursed herself for placing the role of changing his mother's mind on him. But then again, if someone were to change her mind, it'd be him. But dammit he's only a kid!

Emma picked up the jar of pens on her desk and flung it across the room, resulting in pens flying every which way throughout the classroom. She grabbed up her keys and darted towards the door. God, she desperately needed a drink.

* * *

The car ride back to the house was possibly the most silent and coldest ones Regina had felt in a long time. She stole glances at Henry, who never looked at her once. He never even returned her hello when he got into the car. Regina couldn't take it anymore. She drove past the house and stopped in a parking lot by the stables. "Okay, Henry, enough with the silent treatment. What is wrong?"

Henry chose not to speak for several minutes. He let the question hang in the air before muttering, "You said you wanted a better life for us."

Regina's face fell. "Oh, Henry, Henry, please look at me." When he didn't she went on. "Fine, but I know I said that I want a better life for us and we're going to get it. Leopold said—"

"Leopold said what!?" Henry could feel his anger begin to boil over. "Leopold _said _things would get better?! Leopold _said _he would be nice to you? Hnnmm? Is that what he said, _mom?! _'Cause I know he's lying! Emma knows he's lying! Even _Leopold _knows he's lying! Everyone seems to know he's lying except for you, mom!" Henry's brown almost hazel eyes glared into Regina's dark chestnut ones. "You said that you would get him out of your life. And you lied. He said he wouldn't hurt you anymore and he lied. You don't think I didn't see him hit your head against the wall last night?! I saw and I was scared. I don't want to live with you anymore if you're going to be with him!"

"Henry.. You don't understand. I-I have to stay with him!" Regina could stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

Henry wouldn't be faltered by the waterworks. "No you don't, mom! You don't have to stay with him. Miss Swan said she could get you out of this situation and I'm beginning to believe that she's the only one who won't lie to me!"

"Henry.. please… Listen to me…"

"No, mom! You listen to me!" Henry stuck his face into his mothers. This was definitely going a little too far but Henry needed to get his point across. "You think you're not strong enough to leave him! You think that you're too weak, too much of a coward to go, but mom," He took his hands from his mother's face, and held the wet fingers in his small palm, "You're not weak; you're not a coward; you're the strongest person I know. You can leave him, and I know you're scared but I am too! And if that's not enough for you to go, then I leave, and you figure this out on your own. But I am here, and so is Emma, and you're not weak. You have us. And even though you think you're weak, you're not, and you have us."

Regina couldn't take it. She enveloped Henry and wept into his moppy brown hair openly. How her son knew her so well, she would never know, but he was right. She wasn't afraid to leave Leopold. She was weak. She couldn't leave him. She was a forlorn puppy being dragged into a cage by its owner. No idea what she did wrong, or why she was being hurt, all she knew was there was no way out. Too small to break the chains, too weak to leave the cage.

She had gotten her taste of freedom when Henry came into her life. Then her puppy self was beaten back into its place. And for a very long time, she grew into a battered dog, still too weak to break free. Then Emma came along. She had gotten her true taste of freedom again but this time, she wasn't beaten back into the cage. She willingly went, afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

She held on to Henry tighter. "You're right…"

Henry looked up at her, "I.. I am?"

"You're right in the sense that I think I am weak." Henry continued to stare at her with his hazel eyes.

"Mom… Please…" He tried for one last time. When she wouldn't meet his eyes Henry bounded from the car, not even caring which way he was going, just that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, testing is over so now i can update much sooner, hopefully. The next few chapters are going to be brutal. I have not one clue on anything about the legal system so i am just going to wing it, and if i screw everything up, i am completely and utterly sorry. **

**please, PLEASE, _PLEASE review!_ Tell me what you think of the story and anything i can do to make it better! PLease and thank you and enjoy c:**

* * *

Emma barely got through one beer before a frantic pounding at her door nearly started her from her perch on the barstool. "Fucking hell, MM!"

Emma swung open the door, ready to scold MM, when she stopped dead in her tracts. It was not MM who stood at her door rather a very disheveled Regina. Her hair was askew and there were small trails down her face from where her mascara had run off from her eyes. "Regina? What happened? Leopold?"

Regina shook her head. "Henry! He's run off! I don't know where he is!"

"What do you mean he's run off? Like he just up and decided to leave?"

"Well wouldn't that be the definition of run off?

"Regina, what happened? Why did he run away?"

Regina cast her eyes to the ground. "Me..." She mumbled. "He ran away because of me.."

Emma stared at her perplexed, "Because of you?" she repeated, "Why would he run away because of you?"

"Because, Miss Swan, I am weak. I am a coward. I cannot leave Leopold because I'm not strong enough to do so." Regina threw up her hands in exasperation. "Please, help me find him."

Emma swallowed thickly, "Regina, I'm sure Henry is fine. We need to talk."

"I need to find my son."

"I think you need to figure out your life before you find Henry."

Regina stared at Emma, "I think that if you're not going to help me find my son, then this conversation is over! I've wasted enough time here as is!" Regina turned back over the threshold of the door, "Good day, Miss Swan!"

"No, Regina, wait," Emma caught her lightly by her jacket. She didn't grab too harshly so the fabric slipped from her fingers but the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Regina, who stopped. "I know where Henry is, but if you don't come talk to me, I can assure you, you won't get him back." When Regina didn't turn around Emma added, "Please, Regina. Talk to me."

Regina slowly turned around with a look of utter displeasure in her face. Emma led her into the apartment and sat her down at the table, sitting beside her. "Okay, I'm going to tell you a story."

Regina let out a huff of indignation, "Miss Swan, I don't have time for your stories!"

Emma shot her a look; Regina shut her mouth and stared at the hardwood table.

"You'll want to hear this one," Emma muttered. "Once upon a time," Regina bit her lip and refrained from rolling her eyes, she was to have none of this. Emma continued, "There was a girl who came into this world with nothing. She had no parents, no family, and no friends. She was lost from the point of her birth and she was alone." Emma waited for a reaction from Regina but none came. "She was put into a loving family until the age of three, when they deemed this girl unworthy of their love, and from that point, of three years old, this girl was bounced from home to home. She was unloved, unwanted; alone. She was weak."

"She had mothers but they were nothing more than a person to babysit her until she was moved again. They were the verbal abusers. They talked to her like she was nothing more than the dirt on the ground. She had fathers but they were someone to hide from when they got caught too much into the bottle. She spent more nights being under someone than she did sleeping. She was 6 when it first happened. She was a slave to anyone. And they'd get under her skin. They'd either worm their way in with love or force their way in with hate. She was no one."

"The girl had no role models in her life and one day she vowed she would become one to herself. She tried pushed herself forward and tried to make something of herself and when she was 17, she awaited the day eagerly to when she could break free from the abusive mouths of her mothers. She waited for the day when she could say no to a man. She waited, that girl did."

"But one day, she could bear it no longer. She couldn't stay another 6 months until her birthday let her free. So she escaped from the house. Her mother flying insults at her and her father attempting to buckle his pants before they fell at his feet. She broke into a car and drove."

"It didn't occur to her that this car belonged to someone else. It didn't even occur to her that there was someone in the back seat." Emma sighed, "His name was Neal Cassidy. He used to make the girl feel like the moon was only an inch away and if she jumped far enough she could reach it. He used to tell her that if she jumped and fell, he would be there to catch her." Emma shook her head, "She didn't want to believe him, when he said he loved her. But after a time, she depended on him. He became something she never had: Stability. So after a while, she said she loved him too. After a little longer she desperately believed it."

"She wouldn't sleep with him. Years of torture from her demanding fathers left her scarred and afraid. Though he assured her everything would be okay, it never was. And 3 days after she was 18…" Emma paused, squeezing back unshed tears. Regina was still staring at the hardwood table, pain etched onto her face. "He forced himself on her. Every root she had implanted on him snapped. Whatever stability she had, it was gone. He was violent, hurtful. He became a spitting image of what her fathers used to be. This girl could never stand up to her fathers, and then she couldn't stand up to her boyfriend."

"She couldn't leave him. They were a packaged deal. So she sat and stayed abused for 2 months, until one day, he tried to make up for everything. He bought her a beautiful watch. A bit of an inside joke, time never rules over them, they always said. So he bought her the watch and told her to wait for him while he did some business. But the girl would not be mused by his stupid treaties for making peace, so she left. She was glad she finally was able to shake away all her abusers. She stood up for herself, finally, she gained a sense of strength and it took her 18 years to do so."

"The girl was free. She was walking in parking lot with her newfound freedom, toying with the watch Neal had given her. She should've thrown the watch away but no, she kept it. A reminder never to trust anyone again."

"She was free for only about three seconds. Neal had stolen the watch and blamed it on the girl. She was a toy for his use, a pawn in his game. That night the girl was taken to jail, all hope of ever being free, was lost."

"Miss Swan, why are you telling me this?" Regina interrupted in a quiet voice. She blinked and a few tears shed into her lap. Regina angrily wiped them away, "I don't understand how this story reflects to me in any way."

"Wait… You'll see."

Emma continued with her story, "A month into her sentence the girl got really sick. They ran all these different tests on her and nothing. She wasn't terminally ill, she didn't have cancer." Emma looked at Regina, who was staring at her, eyes glistening. "But… She did have a baby."

Regina's face fell. She glanced around the room to see if there was indeed a child around but she knew there wasn't. Emma continued, "This girl was going to be a mom and under any other circumstances, she would've been so ready to raise this child. She would've been so ready to let this child have a mother, a proper one." Emma blinked and finally the tears she was holding back spilled down her face. "But… Because of that Neal, she wasn't ready to have a child. She wasn't ready to raise one. She lost her child because of Neal. She couldn't support a child, she couldn't support herself. She brought the child to term but still had three months left in prison, so she gave the child away to a complete stranger. She never even held him."

Regina stared at Emma, open mouthed. "You lost your son because of him…"

Emma nodded her head, tears running down her cheeks, "I don't even know who he is." Emma wiped her eyes. "But I would rather not knowing because, I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that I let Neal throw away something that could've been so precious." Regina furrowed her brows, waiting for Emma to continue. "But you know, Regina. You know your son. You know what you're giving up, should you stay with Leopold. I don't know your back story, and maybe one day you'll tell me. But I know what you have with Henry is good. It's stable. It's love. And it's not something that I think you're so ready to lose."

Emma reached for Regina's hands and held them tightly in hers. "Don't let Leopold take your son away from you. If I had fought, I'd have my child, but I didn't so I don't. You, you can fight, Regina. You can fight for your son and you can be free. You don't need to be kept by Leopold. You don't need to depend on him. You need to get out of there and you need to be with your son. 'Cause I promise you this, Regina, losing your son is the worst thing, and knowing that you could've stopped it is worse. Get a court date tomorrow, file for a divorce, file for custody. I know my way in, around, and through the law. And I know you can do it. You can fight and win. Do it for Henry."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma "You cannot use my son against me."

Emma slumped her shoulders, defeated, "If it's the only thing that will make you see reason then I have to. Tomorrow I will go to the court with this. They will deem you and Leopold unfit parents and Henry will be out into a foster home until you and Leopold figure this out. He will be taken away from you, unless you do this yourself."

Regina scrunched her face up, "You will not take my son away from me."

"Then don't let me." Emma moved up from the table, and crossed the room. Her throat was parched from the long speech and she needed water. She hoped the time it would take for her to fill the glass and down it would be enough time for Regina to come to her senses.

Regina sighed and walked up to the barstool and sat herself down, peering at Emma. She was taking another drink of water when Regina spoke up again, "I'm sorry…" she said in a quiet voice. Emma barely heard her.

"Wait, what?"

Regina sighed, "You're right. I've been a complete idiot this entire time thinking that it would work out between Leopold and I but you're right. I know ive said this before but for Henry, I will try to leave Leopold again. I will try, and hopefully will succeed. For Henry."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She set down her glass and swung around the kitchenette and pulled Regina into her arms. The brunette, finally becoming a little more used to the random hugs by the teacher awkwardly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma broke away from the hug and said, "Lets go get Henry."

The blonde led Regina upstairs and swung open her bedroom door to reveal a boy immersed in a comic book. He jumped from the bed as soon as his mother stepped in and moved as far back as possible. "Did she say she would leave him?" He questioned from Emma.

Emma nodded her head. The boy's look of apprehension faded and was replaced with a wary smile. Regina simply gazed at her son with sadness in her eyes. She held out her arms to beckon him into them but Henry kept his distance and posed another question. "Are you serious about this, mom? Are you really going to leave him, or are you just lying again?"

Regina winced at the question, "Henry I would never—"

"No, mom. Im serious. I want to know that you're going to be fully commited to this. I want to know that you are going to leave him because we deserve so much better, you deserve so much better. Mom, please…"

It was those last two words that got Regina. It was the last two words out of her sons mouth before he ran away from her car. She had spent the better part of 4 hours looking for him and it was the most panic filled time span she had ever gone without him. She would not lose him again. Regina sucked in a deep breath and said with finality, "Yes, Henry. I am going to leave him. You're right we do deserve better. I promise, and a real promise this time, I will leave Leopold. You and I will be free."

Henry took a step to his mother, holding out his hand. "Pinky swear? You cant break a pinky swear." Regina reached out her finger and wrapped it wound Henry's outstretched digit.

"Pinky swear." She repeated. A smile broke across Henry's face as he charged into Regina, hugging her as tightly as possible. Regina breathed in his hair and kissed the top of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, yes, I am a terrible person for making you wait so freakin long for an update! I made this one super long because of my absence. Sorry!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Sleep was always a fickle thing with Regina. Years of stress and abuse by her mother made her a light sleeper, and added years of abuse from Leopold made her stay awake endless nights on end. Lack of sleep made her fragile and weak. Regina would collapse on any day, but because she was home all the time no one knew. It was how she lost her job years ago. She collapsed at work and Leopold very strongly advised her to quit, arguing that the stress of work and raising a 4 year old were too much for her to handle. It had been 7 years since then and Regina came to the conclusion that she wasn't out of work for stress; sleepless night proved that. No, Regina was out of work to be dependent on Leopold, so she wouldn't have an excuse to leave him. No matter, Regina was going to do so. She made that promise to Henry and she was damn well going to keep it.

So in her manor, Regina found herself walking aimlessly around the foyer in small circles in the open space. She had done this countless times before; learning it was a good way to lull baby Henry to sleep and herself at times. Unfortunately in Regina's sleepy state she tripped over Henry's shoe, not seeing it because her eyes were half closed and landed unceremoniously with a loud splat onto the tile floor.

Leopold came crashing down the stairs, holding out an umbrella. Evidently, her fall was loud enough to wake him. Regina quickly jumped up, despite the newly forming bruise she could feel on her thigh. In Leopold's sleep deprived state, he slowly lowered his umbrella, walking over and putting an arm around Regina, who stiffened at the touch. "Sorry, my fairest, I thought you were a burglar. I've got to keep my family safe." He chuckled, indicating to the umbrella.

Regina pressed her lips together and gave a slight nod, trying to pull away from Leopold. However his grip was strong, stronger than was needed. She couldn't help to repress a shudder of terror that swept through her. Leopold always made fear pulse throughout her body.

Feeling his grip loosen, Regina shuffled away, settling at the base of her stairs. "You know what, I am suddenly very tired. I think I am going to go to bed. Goodnight.. er honey." She turned to leave the foyer when Leopold caught her wrist, gripping it in a bruising hold.

"Why must you be so distant from me, Regina? I am trying to make amends with you and yet you insist on giving me the cold shoulder. Why must you pull away?"

Regina gave him a shallow shrug, trying to hide the wince of pain as he gripped her wrist tighter. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tired of what?"

"Just tired. I've had a long day." She tried to maneuver her hand and was thankful when Leopold released it. But he only did so, so he could grab her by her shoulders and turn her towards him. Regina could feel his strong fingertips push into her shoulders.

"What do you mean long day? Baby, you don't work. You sit here at home all day. Were you out with that Swan woman? If she breaks up our family ill—"

"You'll what, Leopold? Hurt her?" Regina scoffed, "If you so much as lay a hand on her head, I swear Leopold—"

Leopold stopped her short by shaking her violently, "You cannot do anything, sweetie," He said through gritted teeth. "I control you. You are mine!" He flung Regina up three stairs and watched her stumble against them. "Henry will be up in a few minutes. I suggest you get ready and then you will take the boy to school, and then, you and I, will have a chat."

Regina cowered against the stairs. She could already feel places where new bruises were beginning to form. She was so powerless, feeble against him. She uttered a simple sentence. "Yes Leopold."

* * *

Emma was in a bright and cheery mood as she sipped her hot chocolate enthusiastically.

"Well don't you look chipper." Commented Mary Margaret

Emma shrugged, "I feel like I'm actually doing something right for once in my life." MM quirked her head. Emma continued, "There have been times when I could've stood up for someone in an abusive relationship before. There were times I could have stood up for myself. But I didn't. Now I am. It feels right."

MM smiled, "What time are you meeting Regina?"

"At 3, when she comes to pick up Henry."

"You think Henry should be going with you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a kid. Should he be going into a courts office with you guys? I mean I know he wants to help but.. you, know... He's still a kid."

Emma considered this for a moment. "Yeah… He is. But.. He is also quite the mature boy for his age. I dunno, i guess, I'll just ask Regina." Emma glanced up at the clock, snickering behind her hot coco, "God, MM, are you going to ever be on time to your third period?"

"Oh dear!" MM said before snatching up her coffee and running comically out the door. Emma smirked as she began writing the assignment on the board.

Emma's third period began pooling in from the door and Emma watched over all the heads, smiling when she saw that one brown haired boy.

"Well, good morning class!" Emma started with her usual greeting to the students. It was returned with the usual mumbles and grumbles of a noncommittal 'morning'. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Really kids? I'm like way older than you and even I have more energy than most of you." Emma shook her head, "Whatever! So! For today, I'll be assigning you a project to be completed over the next few weeks. It will be due on the Wednesday before spring break."

Gretel raised her hands, "Can we work with a partner?"

Emma nodded her head, "I was just getting to that. You guys will have partners but I will be assigning them." Emma rolled her eyes at the hand that shot up, "Yes, August?"

"Miss S, why do we have assigned partners? I can't just do it with my buddies here?"

Emma shook her head, "No, you cannot. I've assigned the partners based on how your writing skills complement one another. August, you will be working with Grace."

Grace's green eyes panicked as she said, "No! No, please Miss Swan! August is rude and smells like old dirty wooden blocks." August stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry Grace, you're stuck with him." Emma bent closer so only Grace and the people around them could hear, "Maybe you can convince him to wear deodorant." She whispered as everyone around them giggled.

Emma continued with assigning people off, "… And last but not least John Darling and Henry White. You two will be partners." John shot a sweet smile at Henry who gave back a shy skimpish quirk of his mouth. _Oh dear, this shall be interesting._

Grace raised her hand, "So what is the assignment, Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled, "Since these past week or so we have been talking about magical worlds and alternative universes your assignment is to pull together each of your ideas about a hero or villain who comes from whatever distant world. You must explain their life there and come up with an idea of how they magically got pushed into this new life here in Storybrooke. The assignment should be about 8 to 10 pages long. Complete with pictures!"

The kids groaned,"8 pages long, Miss S. Are you _trying _to kill us?!" Shouted August.

"Hey!" Emma shouted over the displeasure of her students. , "This is why I gave you all a partner, I could make you do this by yourselves!"

"Nononnono" came the collective response.

"Then get started kids! You have 3 weeks before spring break, I suggest you start now." She turned to her C.D. player, "Music?" All kids nodded in yes. Emma switched it on and picked a C.D. that most of the students liked. She listened as the first few bars of music played.

_I don't mind letting you down easy_  
_But just give it time_  
_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

Emma watched all the kids work from her seat. She was glad to see that Henry had actually insinuated a conversation with John. The boy was now talking adamantly about whatever fairy tale he had come through his mind. Emma smiled. It was so interestingly weird how attached Emma had got to him over the past week and a half.

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Where you're from_  
_You might be the one who's running things_  
_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_  
_When you're living in a bubble_

Emma started going over the plan in her head on what her and Regina would do after school. They would go and file a report, it will be easier with Leopold's previous charges and then they would get a court date. And maybe possibly lunch afterward. And then the park, cause Henry loves it there. Or the beach cause Regina likes it there.

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?__  
_

Emma was slightly swaying to the music. She really didn't mind Paramore, it was what a lot of the kids wanted when she asked what kind of music they preferred. She had to say though, that this was her favorite song off the album.

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

Emma was startled, violently when the door suddenly barged open.

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world__  
_

Emma snapped her head towards the door, her body moving faster than her mind to put herself between the children and whatever threat was about to come through that door.

"Emma Swan! How dare you even attempt to mess with my family!" Roared a booming voice.

Emma stared in shock before she realized who the voice belonged to. "Shit!" Emma cursed out loud before she realized she even did it, "Leopold, what the hell are you doing here?! You need to leave now!" Emma made a shooing motion for the children to go back behind her, the kids scrambled to the nearest wall.

Leopold chuckled, "Oh I need to leave? Not without my son, I won't." He took a step forward, "You, sweetie, are a little home wrecker. Do you take pride in ruining people's families?"

"Leopold do not take another step towards me. I am going to call the cops on you."

He sighed. Emma could smell the faint aroma of boos as the air wafted through her nose. Leopold let out a chuckle, a devilish chuckled. He gestured to the kids who all winced with fear, "Did you tear up these families as well, dear? Hnmm.. Gretel, child. Have you no parents?"

Gretel scrunched her face. She was braver than the rest of the kids. She took a step forward, "What do you know of my life."

"Gretel you don't have to speak to him!" Emma turned on Leopold, "You leave these kids alone; your fight is with me!" Emma flung her fist towards the man, trying to push him out the door. "Leopold you need to leave now!"

"Why are you trying to wreck my family?" He screamed at Emma.

"I'm not trying to wreck it you are! You monster!" Came an exasperated voice from the door. Regina had burst through, evidently after running after Leopold. She bent double over, attempting to catch her breath. When she did, she turned on Leopold, summoning whatever strength she had. "I told you to leave this alone!" She screamed. "I told you that this was happening and there was nothing you could do! I am done with you, Leopold! Now stop acting like the childish oaf you are. I have called the police and they will be here any moment." True to her statement, Emma could here a police siren in the distance.

Regina had never felt more power in her life from when she said those few sentences. It had Leopold almost falling to his knees; however he regained his hot-tempered self.

Leopold shook his hands in exasperation, "Do you know how hard I've actually worked for this family?!" He turned on Regina, who unfortunately couldn't hide the stumble in her step. "Do you know all the things I had to do to get you into this fancy lifestyle?! Do you know how many fucking strings had to pull and let snap to get the fucking boy out from foster homes and into your arms because you do not have the ability to produce a child."

"Wait… what…?" Came Henry's small voice from the back of the room. He took a step towards Leopold. "F-Foster home?" His brown eyes searched his mothers and then Emma's and even Leopold's back and forth. "I'm… I'm adopted..?"

Emma's face fell as she stared at Henry, who looked like his entire life has been a lie. Leopold however sneered at the boy, taking a few steps towards him until he was cut off by Emma shoving her elbow into his chest, "Don't you dare fucking touch him!" Emma was beyond caring if any of the kids heard her cuss.

Leopold shot a glare at her as he fiercely grabbed at the small blonde's shoulders and pinched at them, until Emma's knees went weak with pain. However all he did was sneer at Henry. "Yes, boy. You are adopted. You were filthy scum born to a rotten jail bird in a detention facility out in Arizona. You were an accident that we had the misfortune of taking in."

Emma screamed, mortified at what Leopold had just revealed to the boy. Her knee shot out and struck the man right in the groin and as he was falling Emma shoved him into the nearest desk. Emma was surprised by the force of which he hit the table that he was still conscious. She shot a glance at Regina as she tore off her own scarf, tying Leopold's hands behind his back.

Regina had an absolute look of horror on her face. Mother and son stared intensely at each other before Henry uttered a small question. "I-Is it true."

Regina only burst into tears, never quite answering Henry's question.

Emma wanted so badly to sink to the floor and just lie there. Finding out you're adopted was a pretty heavy thing and right now the air felt thick and hardly breathable. Emma was thankful when only seconds later emergency personnel burst through the door. Emma shot Regina a wary smile, trying to calm Regina's frazzled state, but to no avail. Sheriff Graham pulled a very uncooperative Leopold from the classroom and Regina continued to just stare at her son, as if the world around her was falling apart.

Paramedics came in to assess any damages to the children but none were found. Finally they checked Emma and Regina. Emma had only a few bruises on her shoulders and hands from where she hit and shoved Leopold out of the way. However Regina had multiple bruises, obviously from earlier in the day and a fractured wrist. Regina constantly shoved them off, the paramedics interfering with her attempts at speaking with the boy.

"Henry… Henry please, look at me honey." The 12 year, merely cast his eyes away from his mother. The paramedics began pulling Regina from the room. "No, I need to talk to my son."

"Ma'am you are seriously injured, you need to come with us." The man put his hand on her shoulder as she immediately shrugged it away.

"The, hell, I am not leaving without talking to my son!"

"Ma'am, you're going to do more harm to your wrist if you don't comply. Please, your son can wait."

Emma watched the struggle between Regina and the paramedic. Though Regina hid it very well, Emma could tell by every small wince she made that her wrist and other various parts of her body were seriously injured. With sad eyes Emma walked up to Regina, settling her hands lightly on top of her shoulders. The touch seemed to cease Regina's struggling and Emma whispered into the dark tresses, "I'll bring Henry over after school. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Regina stared at Emma and then glanced behind the woman at her son, tears welling up in her eyes. Emma furrowed her brows, "It'll be okay.." She reiterated. Regina paused and then gave a slight nod and let herself be led out of the room, feeling anger bubble inside her as soon as Emma's hands left her shoulder.

Emma turned back to her class, which were all still cramped on the opposite wall of the room. An uncomfortable silence settled between the class room before August had the nerve to say, "So Miss Swan is a bad ass and Henry is adopted, look what I learned in class today."

The children let out nervous giggles and Henry bolted past Emma and out the door.

"August!" Emma seethed through her teeth, "Detention for the next month with Principal Gold!"

The bell rang and Emma bolted out the door after Henry. The kid was fast but Emma followed whatever snatches of his coat tails she could see as he bounded down hallways and around corners.

"Henry…" Emma yelled, exasperated as she caught the back of his jacket and spun him into her. He was nearly out a side door when she caught him.

Emma's green eyes were met with fury filled hazel ones. "Let me go!" Henry yelled.

"Henry, you can't stay mad forever. And you were bound to know at some point."

"Yeah, well I can be mad right now!" He struggled against Emma but he was no match against her strength. When he stop struggling and his breathing returned to a normal calm state, Emma finally released him and sat back on her haunches so she could be eye level with him.

"Look, kid. I know that was not the most pleasant way to find out you're adopted but why give your mom the cold shoulder back there?"

Henry shook his head. "I just…"

"Why, kid?"

"I don't know! Like you said, it wasn't the most pleasant way to find out I was adopted! To find out that you came from a 'jail bird from Arizona'" Henry put air quotes around Leopold's words, "from an abusive father who you never ever loved and then to sit there as your 'mother' –or so you thought mother- just sat there and didn't say anything. I'm not a kid anymore, and if she loves me as much as she says, I should've been told!"

"Henry, just because Regina is not your birth mom, doesn't mean she loves you any less!"

"I'm not saying she doesn't love me, I'm saying that I had to find out from a drunken monster rather than from the one who I call mother. Not to mention that my birth could have possibly happened in a jail c—"

Henry's words were cut off by a sudden shift in Emma's facial features. Emma just stared open mouth at the boy with complete and utter shock on her face. _No…_ Emma thought, _that… that can't be true…_

"Miss Swan?" Henry's voice sounded like a million miles away. "Emma…?"

Emma raised a dubious hand and placed a thumb and a forefinger on Henry's chin, studying his face, turning it from side to side. _No… It can't be. Even if… No… _The sound of the school bell had pulled Emma from her thoughts. She shook her head to clear her thought but it only made them jumble together more. God she wished her mind worked like an etch-a-sketch. _What matters is Regina for now._ Emma thought,_ I'll deal with this later._

"C'mon Henry." She held out her hand feeling a sense of happiness as the boy took it.

"Where're we going?"

"To your mother."

Henry jerked his hand back. "No…"

Emma sighed, "Henry…" She bent down at him again, "She's your mother. She may not be your birth mother but she is your mother nonetheless. She has nurtured you and cared for you, which is something that your birth mother couldn't do for you. You need to be with her."

"What about your classes?"

"I'll text MM to cover them."

"But.."

"Henry.." Emma warned. "We're going."

* * *

Regina was walking out of the hospital angrily as she was bombarded by a tight grip around her waist. Her immediate reaction was pain, due to the slight bruising in her right side of her body but then warmth as the realization of her son hugging her flooded through her. She glanced back at Emma who stood there smiling. _Thank you,_ Regina mouthed as she beckoned Emma into the hug as well. Emma merely put an arm lightly on Regina's back, seeing the pain the boy had cause when he hugged her, and let the woman's head duck onto her shoulder. Regina sighed contentedly and looked up at Emma, who was now mere inches away from her. "Let's go get that court date." She said with a grin.

* * *

City hall was never much of a busy place. Storybrooke was a rather peaceful town and maybe one or two clients a year showed up for a case. Three or more if it was a particularly rough year. So it didn't take long for Regina to get a court date. It was scheduled for three days' time and those were possibly the least stressful days Regina has ever felt in her life.

Henry and her spent it at Emma's apartment. Regina not ready to venture back into her own home. Emma greatly welcomed them in, both her and Regina enjoying being in each other's company.

They were sitting at the table, a place where Emma hadn't sat for dinner in a long time, or all even; the emptiness of the table had seemed just depressing when she sat there alone.

She took a bite of lasagna, a dish that Regina offered to make. "Regina… This is honestly the best meal I have ever had in my entire life. I didn't even know i had half these ingredients in my apartment." She took another forkful of her food.

Regina smiled, "Thank you, dear. I'm glad you like it. It's been quite some time since I've made this dish. It's Henry's favorite." She ruffled her son's hair as he took a forkful as big as Emma's. Emma paused momentarily, seeing the parallel between her and the boy. Regina, noticing the sudden shift in Emma's face asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Emma turned toward Regina, quickly masking herself, "Uh.. no. Everything is great. What else is in this? There's something that gives it a kick."

"Red pepper flakes. It's a quirk of mine; you don't mind it, do you?"

Emma shook her head earnestly, "No, no, I don't. I like the kick."

After the three were finished with their meal, Regina made a move for the plates, "No, no, I got it, it's fine." Emma said, placing a hand over Regina's. "You've already made an awesome dinner. I can't let you do dishes as well." Emma nodded over to Henry who was checking out her game's.

"Whoa, you have Halo. Can I play it?" He called out.

Emma smirked at the kid, "Unm, kid, that's kinda a violent game. Ask your mom."

"But mom, wouldn't let me get it in the first place."

"Then I guess you know your answer." Emma smiled at Regina. "I have a bunch of movies over there, if you want to pick something out. We could watch one?"

Regina looked over at the disarray of scattered movie cases and quirked her eyebrow. Emma shrugged, "My house is not the most organized place, sorry about the clutter."

"The clutter is no matter. It gives the place a livelier look. Something my mansion has been without."

Emma tilted her head. A flicker of sadness passed through the brown eyes before they were masked again by a muddy veil. Regina was such an interesting person. She constantly reminded Emma of how much a person could hide under all the rigid stares and stoic attitudes. To the outside Regina could seem like the most vindictive person ever but underneath she was so breakable, so frail. Emma didn't know what haunted Regina's past, but she intended to make sure the demons were silenced once again. Everyone needs a friend. And Regina needed one now more than ever.


End file.
